midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Almecho
Almecho of the Oaxatucan was the Warlord of Tsuranuanni during the Riftwar. He was an old friend of Tecuma of the Anasati. His First Adviser was Kaleska. A stocky man of considerable pride and temper, even for a Tsurani. Almecho was one of the few Lords in the Empire with both the power and the intemperate nature to touch off an open clan war. The Emperor's voice within the Empire, the conspiracies and the setbacks of the Game of the Council and the rival factions beneath him offered him much enjoyment Two Great Ones, Ergoran and Elgahar had engineered support in the Assembly of Magicians for Almecho's campaign on the barbarian world of Midkemia and the Riftwar erupted. History He was the highest honored guest at the wedding of Mara of the Acoma and Buntokapi of the Anasati. He had paid from his personal treasury for a performance by the Imperial Jojan Theatre, the Lord Tedero and the Sagunjan. Almecho accompanied his ally Tecuma to his visit to the Acoma household which he visited to see his grandson, Ayaki, from his son, Bunto. His wife Mara hosted them but Bunto was nowhere to be seen. She bought some time by accommodating and amusing them. At the dinner table however Almecho's patience was over and demanded to know where Bunto is, and send someone for him. Mara explained that he forbade anyone from disturbing him in Sulan-Qu and Nacoya narrated to them the insulting words he explained earlier. This enraged Almecho who threatened the Acoma with obliteration, unless Bunto kill himself with the sword. In the meantime, Almecho had to cope with the withdrawal of the Blue Wheel Party who opposed his special powers on the war and secretly wished the overthrow of the Warlord. If the war in Midkemia went poorly, it would reflect very poorly for the Warlord, who would almost certainly be stripped of his title and executed. Birthday celebrations Much later, his friend Jingu of the Minwanabi performed a birthday celebration to his honor and most of the houses were invited, even the Acoma who had a generations-long blood feud with the host. Actually Jingu intended to assassinate Mara during her stay in the estate. The reception to welcome the Warlord, began at mid-morning, though the dignitary it was intended to honour would not arrive until afternoon. Almecho arrived accompanied by Ergoran and Elgahar. He was ceremonially greeted by the Five Great Families, followed by Acoma. Having not forgotten his last meeting with Mara, he sarcastically commented that his celebration should not be spoiled by improper assassination attempts. Kamatsu of the Shinzawai following the Acoma in order, interrupted the awkward situation. The afternoon progressed with musicians, tumblers, and a one-act farce in the Segumi style, organized by the host. On the first evening of his stay, Jingu had setup the murder of Mara's bodyguard, Papewaio. He witnessed when Shimizu, Minwanabi First Strike Leader deposited the dead body in front of Jingu, claiming that he died while stopping a thief. Almecho was aware that it was murder, but the lack of witnesses and the excuses did not upset protocol. Mara asked that Papewaio should have a honorable funeral to compensate his sacrifice. Jingu was ready to dismiss it, but since such nuances amused Almecho hugely (and since Mara played her role in the Game of the Council), Almecho called out to Jingu and also promised that 20 of his own Imperial Whites shall stand in salute around the pyre. Mara and Nacoya her First Adviser slept safely in his suite for the rest of the night. The next day and during Papewaio's funeral, Almecho whispered jokes in the ear of Jingu in order to provoke a dilemma that amused him. Should Jingu remain serious as was commanded by the funeral protocol? or defer to the mood of his guest of honour and smile? That night, he came to Mara's room hearing the commotion after the struggle with Teani and Shimizu. Jingu claimed that the testament of Shimizu against Nacoya's would be conflicting, but Almecho proposed that Elgahar would help resolve the matter. In the spell display, it was proved that both Teani and then Shimizu had assaulted Mara. As the birthday celebrations were "spoiled" by Jingu's failing to keep the promise of safety, he reminded his friend that only by taking his life would expiate this issue. As the guests left, Mara declared that she would leave tomorrow and asked Desio an escort of his soldiers to protect her by "nameless bandits or water pirates upon the river". Almecho recognised her victory in the Game. As a response Mara invited him to her estate to continue the celebration with grace since Desio's grief would prevent him to resume the festivities. He accepted the invitation and the dawn Mara, he, and many other guests left. The celebrations lasted for two days at the Acoma estates. Almecho recognised her talents and ambitions so much that started to keep an eye on her, considering her a potential antagonist, even if no woman ever took the office of Warlord before. Once he tried to study a horse brought from Midkemiabut as he approached, the horse nearly killed him. His honor won't permit any other to ride when he failed. In the Riftwar, the Midkemian Great One Milamber destroyed an arena in his wrath of seeing Midkemian slaves slaughtered. This shamed Almecho and caused him to commit suicide. He was succeeded by his nephew, Axantucar as Warlord, as he had no sons nor daughters from any of his six wives. Appearances *Magician *Daughter of the Empire *Servant of the Empire category:Tsurani Category:Males Category:Noble